A series of dreams
by Sianytwigirl15
Summary: Lyra and Will have been living in their seperate worlds for thirteen years. But what happens when Lyra starts having vivid dreams about a life she longs for, will she follow her heart or her deamon?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: So this is my newest story i know this chapter is very short but it is just to sort of set the secene. Hope you like it. Please review :)**

**A series of dreams**

**Chapter One**

_I felt his hand intertwine with mine. The skin felt rough against my touch, but It was comforting and my racing heart began to slow. He went to take a step forward but I didn't dare move. An unusual sense of fear rushed through me. Looking up to meet his gaze I saw reassurance in his eyes, he smiled and squeezed my hand. I opened my mouth to speak but an ear splitting scream from somewhere ahead of us silenced me. _

The bench felt rough under her touch, the wood once new had now been effected by the inconstant British weather for many years. Today the sun blazed down on the city of Oxford, causing Lyra Belacqua to be in the shade, cast from the tree beside their bench. Lyra glanced down at the space beside her and visualised the boy that once sat there for the millionth time. He was staring forward out across the grass in front, his closest hand resting on the seat of the beach with his other on the back of his daemon, Kirjava who was sitting on his lap. A smile stretched across her face, but one filled with regret and sadness for the life she once thought was possible. Her hand automatically reached for his but Pan interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"You think about him to much" Pan spoke from her shoulder but then jumped down into her lap and turned to glare at her. "I think It would be better to at least try and move on. It has been thirteen years Lyra. Do you think he still returns here in his world every year? Or are you just clutching at straws that he might still remember your agreement?"

"Not now Pan" Lyra snapped and shoved him off her lap onto the bench. She quickly looked back at the other end of the bench. He was gone. Lyra sank down into the seat crossing her arms across her chest, like an annoyed teenager.

There was silence between them for sometime, until Pan jumped off from the bench and wondered away towards the group of trees.

"Pan, I'm sorry I snapped." Lyra turned in her seat, stared into the trees and waited for him to reply, but no sound returned. "Fine, suit yourself" she stood up and stalked off across the lawn towards the path for the main road.

The sheets twisted themselves around Lyra's legs and she threw herself from side to side in the double bed. Her breathing and heart rate increased. Quiet groans escaped from her lips as Pan readjusted himself around her neck.

"Will"

_Both our heads wiped around to look for the maker of such an excruciating sound. My free hand gripped his upper arm with such force that I could feel the veins in my hand had been revealed. At that moment he pulled the knife from it's place attached to his belt and quickly reviled a small door in the sky about half his height. A cool light from the opening cast shadows on his face._

**So what do you think?? Please review :) Sian x  
**


	2. Author Note

Author's note:

Hi everyone, im really sorry i havent updated recently :( I've been really ill in that past two/three months, with swine flu about six weeks ago and im just getting over a chest infection i had for a couple of weeks. I've also been really stressed with applying to university while all that was going on, my application only went on yesterday! But good news hav several chapters on the go anf i break up for Christmas holidays soon so hopefull they will be out in the next couple of weeks!! :) But please keep reading and reviewing!!! Loves and Huggs!!! Sian x


	3. Chapter 2 Part One

_A/N: Hi sorry you had to wait forever for this upload. This is only half the chapter so it's not very long, i was gonna finish it today, but im meant to be revising for my Philosophy exam, but i wanted to upload something for you guys, so here it is. Hope you enjoy :) please review_

_Sian xxx :D  
_

**Chapter two**

_I watched as he reached to touch the side of the silver rope in the sky. His hand slipped between the two shimmering strands and seemed to disappear, bringing it back into our reality he turned to look at me. The smile that was painted across his face quickly changed to one of worry and confusion as he saw my expression. How was it not still broken? Is it safe to step through? I looked down at the knife in his hand and then back to the opening he had created and finally into his eyes. _

Lyra rolled over in bed as she felt the cool breeze on the back of her neck. _Had I left the window open all night? _She thought to herself. Half turning back over to the window, it was indeed open.

"Pan did you open the window in the night?" Lyra groaned as she rolled onto her back and pulled the covers up over her face, to shield from the glare of the sun though the open window. There was no answer from her daemon. "Pan?"

Sitting up in bed, her eyes scanned around the room. Pan was nowhere to be seen. With one last quick glance around the room she reached for the phone on the bed side table and dialled the only number she knew from memory.

"Hello. Is he there? Thank you. Why you always in the library this early? No don't worry I will come to you. I'm fine. Pan's gone. I'll tell you all about it when I get down there. Bye"

After putting down the phone her skinny, ivory legs swung off the bed and carried her across the room to the dresser. Lyra never really cared what she wore, most of her clothes were for convenience more than fashion so she threw on the first thing she found. A dark green shirt and a knee length tweed skirt, although during her time with Will she had started wearing trousers since her return to her own world the idea of wearing them just seemed wrong. After a quick check in the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't a complete mess she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

The library smelled the same as it had since she was a child, the familiar musky sent that seemed almost comforting to Lyra. As with general custom in libraries the large, expansive room was very quiet, with just the odd rustling of paper or a coughing breaking the silence. She quickly made her way along the rows of tall cases filled with old dusty books. And finally at the back of the room she found who she was looking for. Tucked away at a table in the corner sat Arren Cole, a student at the university in his final year and Lyra's best friend. He was easily recognisable from behind due to his nest of scruffy strawberry blonde hair. Lyra pulled up a chair next to him as he continued to scribble across his page.

"I'm nearly finished I promise, just one more paragraph" he quickly turned to smile at her then his eyes diverted back to his page of notes.

"It's all right" she tried to hide the sadness from her voice. The pen paused, hovering above the page until he set it down on the table. His face turned back to her and their eyes met.

"I think we need some tea" he stood to gather up his things and shoved them into his bag. Lyra a stayed sitting fiddling with a piece of scrap paper, tryign to smooth out the wrinkles with the fingertips. Arren gentle placed a hand on her wrist and took the paper out of her hand "I think Brown's will be open" he threw her a friendly smile "You can tell me all about it there."

Lyra sat down at the table in the far corner of the small café. She watched as Arren ordered from the counter. His weak attempt to flirt with the waitress was an embarrassing sight even from across the small café, he was leaning back against the counter as the young waitress got their order ready. Every now and then he would run his hands through his hair and shift his balance onto the other foot. When she bought the tray to the counter a flashed her an attempt at a sexy smile, but it turned into a creepy smirk, Lyra giggle into her hand as she leaned against the table. Completely ignoring his feeble advances she told him the amount of the bill and Arren eventually gave up and bought the tray over to Lyra. Upon it was what could be described as their 'usual' in Brown's, Tea for two, a slice of short bread and a toasted tea cake. She watched as he took a knife and split the short bread in two and put on slice on her plate.

"So why has Pan gone?"


	4. Chapter 2 Part Two

**Hi sorry again for the deley, this is part two of chapter 2. Hope you like it!! Please review :)**

**Chapter two part two**

"We had a fight. Well it wasn't even a proper fight, but there's been tension there between us for weeks" Lyra stirred milk into her tea and then began fiddling with a sugar cube from the bowl on the table.

"Why has there been tension? I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but I wouldn't of thought he would put you in danger by just leaving. What if someone noticed you don't have a dæmon?" he sounded more worried than Lyra although this was always the dynamic of their relationship, he being the nervous, awkward type, her normally being the self confident and out going sort. But in recent weeks she had change, retreated into her shell and Arren had noticed.

"I've been having dreams, and of course he has the same dreams" her mind seemed to wonder, remembering the figure in those dreams.

"But he can't be mad about what's in your dreams, you don't consciously control them. The whole point is that they are part of your subconscious. Lyra. Lyra are listening to me?" He started waving a hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry, sorry Arren. What were we saying?"

"Your having dreams and that's why Pan is angry with you." he paused and watched as she remembered that last few minutes and nodded for him to continue. "But I don't understand why they would make him so angry with you?" He stared at her waiting for the reply.

"I think about him all the time, its bad enough during the day, but I think now that I dream about him as well, I was just too much for Pan. Although I know there is a part of Pan that loves him as well but we are more separate than most people and their dæmon, He's got past it whereas I'm still holding on." She stared into her tea, as if she had asked it her fortune and was waiting for it's answer.

"When you say him, I assume you mean Will?" Of course she had told Arren everything. The most important time in her life, that seemed so long ago now. But there are moments, a bit like Déjà vu, when she could smell Iorek's fur or feel Will's hand on her shoulder. Only a split second, then she would be back, standing still in a busy street or holding up the que at the market. It had been happening more often in the past months.

"Yes. For years I only went to our bench on mid summers day, but in the last few months it feels like I'm being drawn there, and the dreams. They seem so vivid, so real. I could feel the wind coming from the gap in the world, the heat radiating from his body, his hand, rough to the touch." again his face retuned to the for front of her mind, making forget even her self.

Arren watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over, this time her let her have this moment. His dæmon jumped up from his lap onto the table. Her name was Alayna, a Netherland Dwarf rabbit. Her fur was a similar colour to Arren's messy head of hair, but much shorter and controlled. Lyra watched Alayna move around the table nibbling at Arren's slice of shortbread.

"You little minx" he tickled her between the ears. This loving action between human and dæmon made her miss Pan more. Although they fought, he was still her best friend, part of her. She felt her heart ache a little, a distant memory from the time she thought it was being ripped from her after leaving Pan on the pier when entering the world of the dead.

She broke her silence "I think the dreams mean something."

"Well of course they do Lyra, all dreams mean SOMETHING. What do you think they mean?" he continued to stroke Alayna's fur.

"I think they are a warning, some sort of for-shadowing of events to come. But when I consider it rationally they can be, there are things in these dreams that just can not happen." She began playing with another sugar cube and left Arren to consider her interpretation.

"Maybe...no...umm. I'm not really an expert on all this, analysing dreams I mean. Perhaps you should see someone who knows what they are talking about, they could help you to understand all this?"

"They will think I'm mad, parallel worlds, people without dæmons. You were hard enough to convince I don't think I could do it again." she seemed defeated, like she was accepting the fact that it was her mind forcing her to remember and never forget the one thing she could never have again. Arren was concerned, he had never seen Lyra like this.

"They don't have to completely believe you, to them they are just dreams. It can't hurt Lyra, all you can do it try" he touched her hand to try and comfort her, it seemed to help.

"Okay, I guess your right, it can't help to try. Do you have a number for anyone?"

_His free hand cupped my face and thumb stroked my check. This seemed to calm me for now, but I still had so many questions. He could tell, he seemed to sense it from the look in my eyes "Later Lyra, everything will be explained later" then he smiled. I trusted him, love made sure of that. He took my hand and began to lead me through the gap in the world. _

**Review Review Review!!!**_  
_


End file.
